Runnin'
by tommysgirl2016
Summary: This story is about how a little lust, blossoms into a beautiful relationship. It's an adommy story and YES down the line it DOES include mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of practice, Tommy was exhausted. He decided to settle in for a nice hot shower to relax. When he got home neither of his room mates were home yet. Well, be an oprotunist he jumped at the chance to relieve even more stress. He got in the bathroom and slowly undressed. He ran his fingers over nearly every inch of flesh on his body. Finally, the boxers HAD to go. He had just simply outgrown them! When he took them off his cock sprung out almost as if it was demanding immediate attention! Tommy slowly slid down to the floor with his head titled back aginst the wall. The thoughts of all the kisses he had shared with Adam filled his head. Oh how good Adam tasted in his mouth, his sweet lizard tounge exploring his, it was amazing to think about. He caressed his member gently, letting his head roll slowly to the side. By this point his breath was growing quicker and more shallow. This made him stroke his length quicker and quicker until he was gasping for air. His mouth gaped open as he let out lust filled moans. His back started to arch the closer he got to climax. Suddenly his back arched into almost a backbend and he screamed with lust as his cum flowed out.

When it was over he was trembling all over. His hands were shaking, his legs were numb, and his head was swimming with lustful want. When he gathered himself again, he cleaned himself and the floor up. He then stepped into the shower and lathered himself in lavendar soap. He loved it because it was so soothing, but little did he know it didn't only attract him, it attracted the unknown. Unknowlingly to Tommy, Adam had found his way to the apartment and snuck his way inside. Smelling the lavendar he couldn't help but get closer! Adam crept into the bathroom and noticed it was Tommy in the shower! Of all the people! Looking at the floor, Adam seen where Tommy had just stained. This made Adam VERY interested.

Tommy, in the shower, noticed his member wa erect again. He decided to go on and take care of it. What could it hurt? Wasn't anyone there. So he started playing with it. First he just rubbed his thumb against the tip slowly working his way down. Soon he was throbbing, he let out slight moans, "god Adam...mmm...your kisses are like fucking candy!" He groaned with pleasure. Adam was really excited now! He decided to give Tommy a present. He was so bold that he hopped in the shower with Tommy and grabbed his junk from behind. Adam kissed down Tommys neck and nibbled on Tommy's ear. Tommy groaned as he rubbed his hips against Adams hands. He moaned louder and louder. "Fuck Adam! I wanna feel you! I wanna feel you so fucking bad!" Adam jumped at this and spread Tommys ass cheeks. Tommy, with the side of his face pressed to the bathroom wall tiles, closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip just begging for Adam to take him. Adam slowly inserted his cock in little Tommy, but when he was in he was like an animal! Oh how Tommy loved it! He stroked his own cock rough and fast in sync with Adams thrusts. "Oh fuck Adam It feels like I'm gonna fucking explode! God!" He let out a long lustful moan. Suddenly, they both climaxed, Adam filled Tommy with warm sticky juice while Tomms splattered on the shower tiles.

Tommy collapsed to the floor, the side of his face still against the wall. He was gaspig for air while Adam moved the hair from his face and held him. "How the hell did you get in anyway Adam?" tommy was still out of breath. "I know where the spare key is duh!" he replied. "Adam, all those kisses we shared on stage, I loved them." Tommy rested his head against Adams chest. "I know you did Glitterbaby and thats ok! I loved them to!" Adam chuckled and kissed Tommys forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god Adam!" Tommy gasped as Tommy held him against the wall. Their bodies were skin tight to each other. They could both feel the others hard members against them. Feverishly, they both started rocking their hips, letting their cocks rub together. Adam kissed viciously down tommys neck and chest. "Come on Adam fuck me!" screamed Tommy. adam bit down on Tommys nipples, making him arch his back and let out a moan that echoed through the entire house. Tommy grabbed adams hair and pulled it back. Adam titled his head back, eyes closed, and groaned in pleasure. They were both in sync with each othe, in just a blissful state, a world of just them. Nothing else mattered, not a single thing, all that mattered was that they were together. Tommy spread out his legs more, aching for Adams touch while his cock quivered. Tommys cock was aching so much for more his precum leaked out.

Adam played with Tommy hole with the tip of his cock. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adams neck and forced himself down onto his cock while he planted a wet kiss on Adams lips. Adams mouth opened wanting entry into Tommys. Tommy opened his and their tounges roamed free in each others mouths. Each was fighting for dominance ad they thrusted in sync with each other. tommy held a hand on his own stomach, feeling Adam deep inside of him. "Fuck Adam, I can really feel you in my ass!" Finally the moment was to much to focus on kissing and all they could do was work each other over. Tommy let his head fall back while Adam rested his head on his chest. They were both gasping for air, almost dying for their cocks to explode! Tommy's back arched as his eyes rolled back in his head and his hot cock juice shot all over Adams chest. Adam also ccame in Tommy, he filled little Tommy so full that when he pulled out a lot of it ran out onto the floor. Adam slowly put Tommy down on the floor and snuggled in his chest.

Adams head rested comfortably on Tommys chest, Tommy rested his on Adams head while stroking his hair. They were both still gasping for more air after cumming so hard. "God Adam, you filled me so full!" said Tommy while exploring more of Adams hair. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommys waist, listening to his heart beat. It was strong and loud, it was perfect. To Adam everything about Tommy was perfect. Adam, still not fully satisfied, gently started licking and sucking on one of Tommys nipples. Slowly at first, then getting more agressive. Adam slowly kissed down Tommys chest and stomach. He got to Tommys member and seen he was hard again to. He had Tommy lay on his back as he rubbed Tommys cock. He took his cock and licked all up and down it making sure it was good and wet. Tommys head was rolling from side to side in so much pleasure. Tommy grabbed onto the carpet, holding it so tight his knuckles were white as snow. "Have you ever fucked a man before?" Adam asked, then sucked on Tommys tip. "In the ass? No. Why?" Tommy asked, panting. Adam got on his knees and put himself on Tommy. He slowly guided Tommys cock in his ass, letting his head fall backwards in pleasure.

The little man felt so good in Adam. Tomy's back arched as he moaned from the feeling. "God adam you feel so good!" screamed Tommy. Adam started viciously riding Tommy while the little man was overwhelmed with pleasure. "Tommy, I can feel you in me to! Your cock feels great in me! I'm so full!" Screamed Adam as he kept riding Tommy. Tommy, not even thinking, grabbed adams cock and stroked it. "Adam, I wanna taste your cum! I wanna taste your cock juice! Your warm sticky juice!" he exclaimed, rubbing Adam faster. Tommy started thrusting into Adam like an animal, running on pure lust and want! He came hard into Adam and Adams juice came shooting out hiting tommy in the face. Tommy quickly licked the cum off his mouth. Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy, tasting himself on little Tommy.

Afterwards, they both laid on the floor, holding each other. Tommy looked into Adams eyes, it was as if he was looking into Adams soul, his beautiful soul. They shared a tender, passionate kiss as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Tommy and Adam explored each other from top to bottom. Nothing else in the world mattered. It was as if the world was theirs and no one else was in it. They tasted each other even when they weren't with each other. They went just about everywhere together, and also stained everything they were in contact with. they finally went to a little diner in town. "I'll have a streak" said Tommy. "Sir, its 8AM we don't serve that this early." said the cashier. "BUT THAT'S MY FAVORITE MEAL!" excaimed Tommy, "Ugh fine, I'll have 5 sausage links, 4 Sausage, Bacon, Egg, Cheese Biscuts, and a large sprite." He got his order and went to sit with Adam. Adam snuggled up to Tommy resting his head on Tommys shoulder. Tommy, being unusually hungry, downed his tray. Feeling full, He leaned back in the seat letting it all digest. Adam kissed Tommy on the cheek and tommy rested his head against Adams.

They started watching the wall TV when Tommy started to feel a little ill. He put a hand over his stomach trying to get over the feeling. "I think I ate to much." he said. "I wouldn't be suprised, that's the most I've seen you eat!" said Adam. Suddenly Tommy turned his head and threw up. Tommy doubled over, as if waiting for the next episode. Adam quickly took a napkin and wiped off tommys mouth. "Oh my gosh are you ok glitterbaby!?" Adam was in shock. Tommy stood up to go to the bathroom, but he blacked out and collapsed on the floor. Adam was freaking out! "Oh god tommy! tommy! Say something! Talk to me!" Adam tried to wake tommy up but couldn't. He rushed Tommy to the Hospital.

At the hospital, they drew Tommys blood and ran all sorts of tests. As Tommy came to, Adam was stroking his hair. "Tommy? Tommy baby are you ok? How do you feel?" Adam was asking in the sweetest voice. "I feel like shit...my head hurts, my stomach hurts, what's wrong with me?" It was then that the doctor came back in. "Mr. Ratliff, according to your tests you're pregnant. Have you ever had a sex change?" Asked the doctor, "Of course not! and how can I be pregnant I'm a guy!" He exclaimed. "I know that Mr. Ratliff, here let's do an ultrasound." Tommy lifted his shirt as Adam kept stroking his hair. The doctor covered Tommys stomach with gel and ran the machine over him. Soon the image came up on the screen. Sure enough there was a tiny person in there. Tommy and Adam both stared at the screen. Tommy's eyes immediately started to water, and the tiny tears slowly ran down his cheeks. Adam kissed his cheeks, tasting the salt of his tears, he wiped them away. "Glitterbaby, that's OUR baby!" he shouted. "Y-yea, our...own little miricle baby..." Tommy muttered.

After the gel was cleaned off his stomach Tommy couldn't help but rub around where the baby was. He was excited, scared, and nervous all at once. It was a weird feeling, but it felt good. How it happened though is a mystery but then again who cares! Tommy laid back again, smiling from ear to ear looking at Adam. Tommys cheeks were flushed from the shock. He was so happy though! Soon the world wouldn't be just them it would be them and a piece of each of them. Best of all he was making the little piece of each of them! Would it be a girl or a boy? would it look like Adam or him? would it have a good voice or a good hand for guitar? Both?! All this was rushing through Tommy's mind as him and adam sat caressing the small unborn baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy stomach grew over the next few weeks. soon he couldn't wear his creeper shoes because his feet were killing him, and he was reduced to wearing actual jeans instead of skinny jeans. He didn't care though. One night him and Adam were watching tv. Tommy's sex drive had went up so much in the last few weeks but he was worried about sex because he didn't want to hurt the baby. Well, even though he could feel the baby squirming in his tummy, he decided to snuggle up to Adam, grabbing his crotch. "Glitterbaby, you know we don't want to risk the baby just for sex." Adam said. "But BB, I want it so damn bad! I can't stand it anymore!" Tommy pulled his own pants off, proving to Adam he couldn't wait for his touch. Tomm unzipped adms pants and got on his knees in front of him. Adams cock was hard and throbbing and Tommy's mouth watered at the sight. Tommy put Adams member in his mouth and slowly sucked on it, slipping little moans out making a vibrating effect. Adam moaned with pleasure and laid a hand on Tommy's head. Tommy stopped sucking on Adam and took him out of his mouth and started stroking his hard cock, staring at it, licking it, playing with it, everything to tease it. He locked eyes with Adam and slowly put Adams dick bakc in his mouth, letting Adam watch as it disappeared into his mouth. Adam couldn't stand it, he starte thrusting in and out of Tommy's mouth as Tommy held on to the couch so he wouldn't rock so much. He was worried the thrusting would do something to the baby, so he held on tighter so he wouldn't move at all. Tommy moaned, shuddering with every touch Adam gave.

Tommy made Adam stop. "What's wrong Glitterbaby? Something wrong with the baby?! Are you in pain?!" Adam was freaking out again. "No" said Tomm as he got in Adams lap, "I want to feel your cock, I wanna feel it fucking me hard!" Tommy guided Adams cock into his hole. Tommy gasped, he forgot how big Adam was! Adam made the baby squirm even more, but somehow this made Tommy even more horny! For some reason the baby inside of him made him get more pleasure from Adams cock. Soon Adam was all in, Tommy started riding Adam slow, feeling every inch as it went in and out. He closed his eyes and used Adams shoulders to support himself. Adam watched as little Tommy went up and down in his lap. He grabbed Tommys cock and slowly rubbed it. Tommy put his forehead to Adams, still having his eyes closed. Adam closed his eyes to and they both got lost in the moment. They swapped tender kisses as they kept pleasing each other. Finally they came. They were in the middle of a wet kiss when they came. They both moaned while they kept kissing each other.

When they pulled away Adam cleaned Tommy up while Tommy gazed at Adam. "Wow," he thought, "Adams so perfect." Then Tommy got up and went to the bedroom. He laid back on the bed, his back was killing him, but he was satisfied. Adam came and joined him, snuggling up to his side just low enough to put an ear to Tommy's stomach. He could hear the baby moving and he could feel the baby moving against his hand when he rubbed Tommys stomach. The baby was quite lively tonight. They didn't even know what it was yet and they already knew it would be great. "Adam," said Tommy, "It scares me a little..." Adam looked up at Tommy and said "What are you afraid of?" "How is the baby going to come out? Will it hurt really bad? Will the baby be ok? Will WE be ok?" tommy started to tear up. "Aww baby," Adam said, scooting up to Tommy, "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I'll be here for you." Adam took Tommy and wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his shoulders. Tommy started crying into Adams chest. "I'm just scared Adam.."


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, the time came to see what the baby would be. The doctor ran the ultrasound and seen the baby was going to be a girl. Tommy, of course, burst into tears from being so happy. Adam laughed and kissed Tommys face all over. When they went home Tommy laid on the couch while Adam went to the kitchen. "Little girl, you're going to learn so much! I'll teach you guitar, you'll get your dads voice of course, and I'll teach you about metallica and all kinds of other things! You're going to be so smart and talented! You'll be so perfect!" Tommy was so excited. Adam could hear him from the kitchen and he smiled. "You might have blonde hair but then again you might have brown hair, sure your dad has black hair right now but its been colored. And you HAVE to have my eyes! Maybe his but my eyes are glass brown! either way you'll be beautiful!" Tommy kept going on and on talking to the baby in his belly.

The next few weeks went by pretty slow. It was getting harder to hide his stomach from the crowd now. It still didn't matter. The only problem right now was the fact he was cramping a little more than usual. Tommy got up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep. He made himself a snack and went to the couch. Eating his snack, the cramps got worse. He didn't think anything of it though, he had been cramping for a little while now. After having his snack, Tommy went bac to the bedroom to sleep. A few hours later he woke up again, this time the cramps were almost unbareable. He doubled over with the pain. He wanted toscream but he couldn't because it hurt to bad. He rubbed his stomach trying to getthe cramps to stop. He started bereathing like he does during sex, gasping for air. "Oh shit!" He thought, "She's ready, the baby's ready, what do I do?!" He went to stand up but immediately fell to his knees from a contraction. With this one though he screamed. Adam woke up, shooting out of bed faster than lightning. "Oh my god tommy! Is it time? Is the baby coming?!" Adam rushed to tommy's side moving hair out of his face. Tommy couldn't talk from the pain, nor could he move. HE rode it out and mnaged to say "God Adam it hurts!" Tears were rolling down Tommy's cheeks as he grabbed Adam tightly. Adam scooped up Tommy when the contraction stopped and took him to the hospital.

Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. "ADAM I CAN'T DO THIS IT HURTS TO MUCH!" Tommy, laying in the bed, was gasping for air. Adam lovingly wiped the sweat from his face and held his hand. "It's ok glitterbaby, I'm here! Just think, in a little while, we'll see our baby!" Tommy, feeling another contraction, arched his back slightly and gripped Adams hand tightly. His teeth were griding on each other as he squeezed. After a few hours passed Tommy hardly could stand it anymore. He started to get unbareable urges to push with everything he had, but the doctors told him not to. But, Tommy was in so much pain he sat up and gave a good push. "Tommy you know the doctors said not to push yet!" said Adam, trying to get Tommy to stop. "Adam I can't take it anymore! I have to!" he pushed again. Before he knew it the llittle baby was starting to make her entrance. "OH MY GOD ADAM IT HURTS!" Tommy screamed, tears falling down his face. The doctor came in and was shocked at the sight. However, he jumped right on it and helped.

With one last effort, the loudest little cry came from under the blankets. "Well she has my voice!" Adam was so proud, he kissed all over Tommy, helping him lay back again. The doctor lifted her up adn she had a head full of blonde hair. "She has my hair! She has my hair!" Tommy cried as he was taking her. He held her close and her little body was so pink! Adam was holding her little hand and Tommy was comparing features. They were both so proud of their little miricle. "We never did decide a name tommy." Adam said. "Lets name her...Ai Love Lambert." "Ai Love Lambert? Awwww Tommy! That makes her name sound like "I love Lambert" that's so sweet!" Little Ai looked at them with the biggest, brightest eyes. She laughed and laughed as she gazed at them and they loved every second.

FIN


End file.
